


Irresistible

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray has an irresistible penis. What happens when her secret crush, Rachel Berry, catches her off guard in the showers after Cheerios practice? GKM fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> gkm prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=65183260
> 
> contains mention of quinn/cheerios and unholy trinity
> 
> warning: dubcon due to the definition of the word irresistible and lack of explicit consent. i tried to set things up such that it's pretty clear rachel is doing exactly what she wants to do, but hit the back button if you need to!

"Are you suuure you don't want to shower with us?" Brittany asked with a grin. The Cheerios were headed back inside from the football field, sweaty and breathing hard after an hour of practice. One of the other Cheerios giggled at her implication. 

"I...think I'll cool off first," Quinn said. She'd given up trying to shower with the rest of her squad. All it seemed to take was one glance at her irresistible cock and a Cheerio would be begging to suck it. Quinn usually let them. Maybe it was the length (nine inches hard; she measured once), or maybe the solid thickness (some girls couldn't close their fists around her shaft), or maybe the shade of pink her blushing head took on (unlikely, but a remote possibility). Quinn had no idea. Whatever it was, girls wanted it, and lately it had become a bit too much to handle. Her balls ached from being constantly drained. 

So she decided to abstain, at least for now. 

Besides, there was a certain small brunette holding most of Quinn's attention these days. Rachel Berry was flaunting shorter and shorter skirts, and it was becoming a struggle for Quinn to keep her erection under control around her—which seemed to be the point, given how many times Quinn had caught Rachel stealing glances at her crotch recently. She always blushed and looked away when Quinn cleared her throat. 

On one hand, Quinn didn't really care if Rachel wanted her legendary dick; she would never sacrifice her hard-won place at the top of the social ladder by screwing Rachel Berry. 

On the other hand, Quinn was spending more and more of her time in Glee club imagining what it would feel like to flip that tiny skirt up and sink her cock slowly, oh-so-slowly, into the tight heat of Rachel's pussy.

Quinn shook her head to clear it. "Stupid skirts," she muttered under her breath. She grabbed her bag and left her Cheerios chattering in the locker room. Heading further inside to the basketball court, she took a seat in the stands to do some homework. 

Once she'd spotted the last Cheerio exiting the locker room, Quinn figured it was safe for her to shower. She headed back in and, after a quick look around to make sure she was alone, stripped. 

The hot water felt amazing on her skin as she scrubbed away sweat from practice. Quinn bit her lip as she washed her cock and balls. She didn't really want to jerk off, because _gross_ , who wants to cum on the floor of the school showers, but her dick hardened temptingly in her hand. She gave it a tentative pump with her first and groaned. She realized it had been a couple days since she'd had an orgasm. Tonight, in the privacy of her bedroom, she and a bottle of lotion would definitely be pulling out the stops on her secret Rachel Berry fantasies. 

She was rinsing off when, behind her, a familiar voice chirped out, "Hello Quinn! I was told you might still be—" 

"Berry?!" Quinn whirled around to see Rachel standing behind her, wearing one of her classic ensembles: a sinfully short plaid skirt, white knee stockings, and a dark green sweater with an owl stitched in. 

To her credit, Rachel was dutifully shielding her eyes with her hand, but at Quinn's sharp voice she stepped back and raised her hands disarmingly, a reflex more than anything. 

"I'm sorry, Quinn! I was just...just..." Rachel trailed off as her gaze tripped down her Quinn's bare body, eyes widening when she saw Quinn's dick.  

In the space of a breath, Rachel dropped to her knees in front of Quinn and took her cock into her mouth. She worked down the half-hard shaft until Quinn's cockhead tapped the back of her throat. 

Caught off guard, Quinn sucked in a breath at the sudden rush of pleasure. Rachel just moaned around the hardening dick in her mouth, sucking and swallowing. She pulled off her cock and grinned, humming as she licked her lips, like she was savoring the taste of a delicious dessert. 

Okay, so this was happening. "You should take off your clothes," Quinn suggested. "I've heard shower sex is a pretty bad experience if you're wearing clothes." 

Rachel glanced down and realized she'd gotten a couple splashes of water from the shower on her sweater. "Right," she giggled. She stood back up and Quinn jerked off slowly as she watched Rachel strip naked. Quinn raised her brow; Rachel was hiding a nice, fit body under those terrible outfits. "Is that better?" Rachel asked coyly. She dropped back to her knees, seeking Quinn's cock with parted lips. 

"Much." Quinn fed her the tip of her dick before letting go of her shaft. 

Rachel took the head into her mouth and suckled lightly, tongue exploring the shape. Quinn grabbed at the wall to brace herself, lightheaded at how quickly her dick was pulsing its way to full hardness in the heat of Rachel's sucking mouth. Distantly, she was aware of the weak shower spray hitting her back, but Quinn was pretty sure all of her nerves were currently relocating to her dick. 

Rachel started a slow rhythm up and down her cock, shallow sucks at first, tongue sliding under the shaft growing longer and harder in her mouth. When Quinn's cock was at its full length, straining and erect, Rachel arched her neck and swallowed her cockhead down into her throat, taking all of her like it was nothing. 

Quinn's heart skipped a beat, maybe two. It was almost sensory overload. No one had ever managed to deepthroat her, though plenty of girls gagged and choked trying, and it was _Rachel Berry's_ lips stretched around her base, Rachel's nose pressed to her tensed abs. 

"Oh, f-fuck!" Quinn panted. "Feels so good." 

Chin tucked tight against Quinn's heavy balls, the tiny brunette hummed and swallowed against the dick in her throat, over and over, massaging Quinn's shaft. 

Quinn couldn't help flexing her hips, jerky thrusts fucking her cock down Rachel's giving throat. This was a hundred times better than she'd imagined, and she'd imagined this an awful lot. 

Heart pounding in her chest, Quinn found her fingers threading tight in Rachel's hair, taking control, holding her still as she pulled out to the tip. Rachel tongued the head of her cock, meeting her gaze as Quinn slowly thrust back in with her hips. 

Quinn set a slow pace at first, thrusting steadily in and out of Rachel's mouth. She edged a little closer to orgasm each time she saw Rachel's lips stretched wide around the base of her cock, felt the tightness of her throat around her shaft. 

The closer she got, the rougher Quinn became. 

The first time she pulled out and shoved back in all at once, slamming her cock down her throat, Rachel just moaned and pushed herself against Quinn, trying to take her deeper still. Quinn breathed in sharply, took Rachel's head in her hands and pulled her cock out, held her still. 

On her knees, hands in her lap, Rachel silently opened her mouth for her dick. She held her tongue out, panting hot breath on Quinn's slick cock, her dark eyes wide as she gazed up at Quinn. She was just waiting, inviting Quinn to let loose and fuck her mouth. 

It was a surge of arousal Quinn didn't know she could handle. She rutted against Rachel's tongue for a moment; slapped the weight of her shaft on it, then again, before smoothly pushing back into her mouth. 

Holding Rachel where she wanted her, Quinn fucked her face, quick and rough, her cum-filled balls slapping Rachel's chin as her thrusts bottomed out. She used Rachel's mouth for her pleasure, her cock straining to come. Against the soft roar of the shower, there was only the wet sound of Quinn's dick plunging into Rachel's throat, a quickening rhythm as Quinn's hips worked harder and harder. 

She was ready to come, but she didn't want this to end. She managed a couple more thrusts before her nuts twitched and her cock pulsed. Quinn's breath caught as she released the first shot of cum into Rachel's throat. Rachel felt it and moaned, swallowed hard and started sucking. Quinn saw stars as she came, hard and fast, the pleasure almost too much. She shot heavy ropes of creamy cum one after the other straight into Rachel's swallowing throat, down into her belly, shallow thrusts of a couple inches keeping her cockhead buried in her throat. 

When she was drained, when Rachel swallowed down the last drop of her cum, Quinn pulled slowly out of Rachel's mouth. Rachel stood up on shaky legs and wiped at her chin, where she'd drooled while Quinn fucked her mouth. 

"Wow, Berry," Quinn said, catching her breath. "Honestly, I could get used to that." 

"Me too." Rachel smiled, a flash of white teeth before she ducked her head. "I found it to be very arousing. My pussy is tingling, actually..." 

Quinn chuckled, fisting her softening dick to keep it hard. "Calm down, I was getting there." 

"Well," Rachel hesitated. "I can't let you penetrate my pussy. I am saving that experience for a long-term committed relationship, Quinn." 

Quinn cocked her head to the side. "Really? Oh." 

"Yes." Rachel paused. "But I have recently discovered that I find anal stimulation very pleasurable, so if you'd like, you could penetrate me there instead, and rub my pussy. But no fingers inside!" 

Quinn couldn't believe she was having this conversation. Rachel was just as picky about which hole she wanted Quinn's dick in as which songs they performed in Glee. But she had to respect Rachel's adherence to her own rules, if nothing else. She shrugged at Rachel. "Works for me." 

Rachel flashed her a brilliant smile. "Thank you for understanding, Quinn. I'll need a moment to prepare myself for anal penetration given your significant girth." With that she dropped back down to her knees in front of Quinn. "I'll do my best to keep you hard." 

If she was honest, Quinn wasn't sure she could handle Rachel's best. She watched Rachel spit onto her fingers and reach between her legs, gulping when she realized Rachel was working those fingers into her asshole. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, and she moaned softly. 

Quinn would have been fine jerking off to the sight of Rachel enjoying herself as she fingered her ass, but after a moment Rachel opened her eyes and met Quinn's gaze. "I saw this in a pornographic film once," she said. "You'll have to tell me if you like it." 

With that she dived into Quinn's low-hanging balls, mouth open as she licked and sucked at the sensitive sac. Quinn groaned and started jerking off her dick, rubbing the head with the pad of her thumb as Rachel licked her balls. "Uh, yes," Quinn gasped. "I like." 

Rachel gently sucked one of her balls into her mouth, tongue sliding around it, before letting it slide free from her mouth, slick and smooth. She gave the other the same treatment, and then switched again. She nuzzled her face into Quinn's sac, long licks taking her halfway up her shaft. 

Rachel loosed soft sounds of enjoyment as she made out with Quinn's balls, and Quinn was pretty sure her balls weren't quite that delicious. Rachel must really like her ass played with. Occasionally she would spit on her fingers again, always moaning when she returned them between her legs to stretch and lubricate her hole for Quinn's cock. Quinn was careful not to jerk off too fast, because she would never forgive herself if she blew her load on the first thrust into Rachel's tight ass. 

"Ready!" Rachel announced suddenly. She stood and flashed Quinn a bright smile before turning and situating herself facing the shower wall, bracing herself against it with her ass pushed out, on offer for Quinn to take. 

Quinn stepped behind her and ran her hands down Rachel's body, drinking in the perfect heart shape of her ass, the smoothness of her tanned skin. Her cock pulsed as she set it between the cheeks of Rachel's ass, pushed and rutted, just enjoying the friction. Rachel wanted more, though, and she made it known with a soft whine, pushing back against Quinn's cock. 

"Fine, Berry," Quinn said. "You want my dick so bad? Here it is." She spit on her fingers, like Rachel had done, and slicked up the head of her cock before placing it at the tightly puckered entrance of Rachel's asshole. 

For all of Rachel's work, it still looked like an impossible fit. Quinn took a breath and pressed forward. Rachel pushed back, moaning softly when the blunt head of Quinn's dick penetrated her ass. "Oh, that feels so good," Rachel murmured. "Go slow, Quinn." 

Quinn had to brace herself over Rachel's shoulder, hand splayed on the wall as she pushed a bit more of her cock into the tightness of Rachel's ass. Quinn groaned, her forehead falling to Rachel's shoulder as she fucked a couple inches of her cock in and out. "Fuck," she growled. "You're so tight, Berry." 

Rachel just cooed, urging Quinn on with a small sway of her hips. 

Quinn's shallow thrusts became a bit deeper, and before long she'd worked half her cock into Rachel's asshole. It went easier from there. Rachel's ass was raw pleasure for her dick, the heat and clench like nothing she'd ever felt. Rachel loved it too, small moans and pants falling from her lips as she pushed her ass back against Quinn's thrusts. 

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist as they fucked, pulling Rachel's lithe body back against her. Tits pressed to her back, Quinn's nipples rubbed against Rachel's soft skin, adding to her pleasure. Rachel moaned at the possessive gesture, then again, louder, when she felt Quinn's hand sliding down between her legs. 

Rachel's pussy was so slick, so hot to Quinn's touch, it was no wonder she was desperately humping back against Quinn's cock. Quinn found her slippery clit and pressed, fingers drawing small circles on the bundle of nerves. Rachel started panting, rough and fast, her body so close to release she was nearly vibrating with arousal. 

Quinn sped up her thrusts, biting down on her lower lip as she tried not to come just yet. She sunk her cock balls deep into Rachel on each thrust, burying her thick shaft in the hugging tightness of Rachel's ass. Her fingers rubbed furiously at Rachel's pussy and too soon, not soon enough, Rachel came, falling apart in Quinn's arms. 

"Quinnnnnnn!" she called out, the sound echoing in the empty showers. 

Rachel's ass clenched in a quick rhythm, squeezing down on Quinn's dick as she rode out her release. It was too much for Quinn, and her hips stuttered as she unloaded ropes of cum inside Rachel's ass. Quinn drew her fingers back drenched in Rachel's own cum. They caught their breath as Quinn slowly pulled out. 

Rachel giggled when Quinn took a step backwards right into the shower's stream. Quinn turned her face up into the spray, trying to process what exactly had just happened. 

Santana's sharp voice from across the room may as well have been a klaxon alarm in her brain. "Did you just bang Manhands in the showers?! What the fuck, Quinn, gross! Ugh." 

_Oh, shit._  

Quinn whirled around in time to see her Cheerio lieutenant turn on her heel and leave. "Hey, Rachel sucks my dick better than you ever did!" Quinn called out after her. "And Brittany! Combined!" What _was_ it today with people surprising her in the shower? 

Quinn turned back around to see Rachel with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Sorry," Quinn offered. "It was...all I could think of." 

"It's okay." Rachel paused, a small smile growing on her lips. "Am I really better?" 

Quinn snorted. "It's not even close, Berry." 

They got dressed together while Quinn slowly realized that years of hard work was tumbling down around her. She had an uphill fight ahead of her to stay on top of the school's social ladder. Santana would be out spreading the news of her fall from grace even now. 

Quinn sighed. Maybe it was time for a change. 

Maybe it had been time for a change for a while now. She could quit the Cheerios, focus on things besides being popular. It sounded kind of freeing. 

So freeing, in fact, that Quinn decided she was glad they'd gotten caught. 

She could even give serious thought to something she'd been wanting to try since she was a kid. 

"Hey, Rachel," she said. Using the girl's first name felt strange, but it brought a small smile to Rachel's lips. "How do you think I would look with my hair dyed? Some crazy color." 

Rachel's eyes widened, then her brow narrowed as she studied Quinn's face. Quinn fidgeted slightly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. After a moment, Rachel announced, "I think you would look very beautiful, Quinn. And may I recommend pink?" 

Quinn nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Pink would work." She laced up her tennis shoes while Rachel strapped on her pumps. Quinn grabbed her bag and left the locker room with Rachel scurrying behind her. 

"Quinn, wait! What are you planning? You've always been blonde." 

She shrugged. "I'm not planning anything, for once. Well, except for one thing." She stopped in her tracks to face Rachel. "What are you doing Friday night?" 

Rachel gulped. "Well...on Fridays I have vocal lessons until 8pm, and then I watch TV with my dads." 

Quinn frowned. "Lame. You should let me take you to Breadstix. I can pick you up at 8:30?" 

Rachel took a step back. "Like, on a d-date? Me?" 

"Sure, why not? I have some making up to do, right? Buying you dinner might be a start." 

"Yeah." Rachel smiled. "Okay." 

Quinn smiled back. "Good." She leaned in and kissed Rachel's cheek. "See you then." 


End file.
